vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
VGCW/2013-12-24
Page will be updated and finalized shortly after the is over.|info = Data here is only placeholder/filler/unfinished. }} __TOC__ '"Merry Groosemas!" Match' Matchup Winner Results Match starts with Mega Man 2 Medley. Groose opens the curtain with few clotheslines, as Proto Man retaliates with headbutts. Both wrestlers start pulling huge power moves and Irish whips to gain advantage. Groose soon gains the control of the match after huge slams, and Proto Man tries to dish out most damage possible whenever he puts Groose on the floor. Proto eventually comes back, lands a Powerbomb and Suplex, and... breaks Table-san with body splash. Groose recovers, but he is outsmarted in a brilliant mindgame and eats the canvas with DDT. Then, the Medley stops and Proto Man instantly loses momentum. Groose lands a Groosenator, and catches Proto Man from his turnbuckle jump. Groose then lands Groosenator 2.0 to seal the match. Other Plot Mike Haggar and Bowser are having a chat in backstage. It seems that Jesus Christ is once again returning for Christmas! Both Haggar and Bowser wants to challenge Jesus in a match, just like everyone else in VGCW. '"Roasting on an Open Fire" Inferno Match' Matchup Winner Results The heavy-hitting moves of both wrestlers slowly feed the flames. Bowser manages to beat Barret in grapple, and easily brings him to the corner. Barret eats a drop kick, but manages to stay in the ring. Bowser lands few spinebusters and fire erupts violently, leading Cole to have a mental breakdown. With fire at its maximum power, Barret makes last efforts to damage Bowser. Bowser however kicks him in the back, lands Rainbow Rhodes, does an amazing spinaroonie, and a Thwomp Bottom and bam! Other Plot Jesus Christ emerges from limousine, and crowd goes absolutely wild. That's pretty much it. '"Protection for Santa’s Sleigh from the Grinch" Steel Cage Fatal Four-Way Match' Matchup Winner Results (TO BE ADDED) Other Plot The Angry Video Game Nerd appears backstage with Arino, wearing a Santa hat. He suggests an idea for gift for the fans: a special match between The Nerd and The Chief! With current score of 1-0, Arino agrees to this friendly match. '"Season’s Beatings" Extreme Rules Match' Matchup Winner Results A Christmas miracle occurred as Wily broke out of the pin after taking Gerudo Valley Driver. Nevertheless, he fell victim to Ganon's other attack, the Warlock Kick. '"A Smissmass Surprise" Tag Team Newcomer Challenge Match' Matchup Winner Results Pyro returns to Tag Team action after one year of hiatus, now with Heavy! Heavy managed to handle both Dragons with his bare hands, and constantly threw them into mat whenever they climbed the turnbuckle. Pyro used his gravity-defying airblast jumps, sitting, and finished the match by showing his new finisher, the Homewrecker. Other Plot Jesus shows up in Kefka's Korner, and briefly talks about Kefka's ascension to godhood. He forgives Kefka, but agrees with him that Kefka is probably going to hell anyway. Jesus then declares he wishes to fight only one person, who calls himself "saviour". '"Dear: Fans, From: GameCenter FU" Match' Matchup Winner Results (TO BE ADDED) Other Plot Jensen is aware of the crowd heat surrounding Gabe, and tries to stop him from wrestling Jesus and causing an uproar. Gabe, however, is completely oblivious to this fact, and marches straight into the ring. '"The One and Only Savior" Match' Matchup Winner Results (TO BE ADDED) Other Plot Gabe celebrates his victory in the ring. However, a grumpy, British voice echoes throughout the arena. Baz McMahon, the former general manager of VGCW, is released from jail as a one-day parole, only to find Gabe Newell beating Jesus. He politely asks Jesus to leave the ring, and decides to wrestle Gabe Newell! '"The True Authority of Christmas" Match' Matchup Winner Results (TO BE ADDED) Other Plot (TO BE ADDED) Category:Broadcast Category:Main Division Category:Special Guest Category:Singles Category:Extreme Rules Category:Fatal Four-Way Category:Inferno Category:Steel Cage Category:Tag Team Category:Newcomer Challenge